Glass Ice
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: Born with the powers of snow and ice Elsa grows up all her life knowing nothing but hatred for her unnatural gift. Her wicked step-siblings make sure to keep her in her place reducing Elsa to expect nothing but fear. However, a magical chance comes to her where she meets Princess Anna who gives her hope and the love she desperately sought. Cinderella!Au. Genderbent!Hans
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Okay everyone, this story has been in my archives since I began shipping these two last year. Talk about major procrastination. Before I came back to finish it was pretty much done save for some details and an ending to tie everything together in nice and cheesy happily ever after. There are a few things you should know before reading. I'm warning no so no complaining. First there are two OC's one being Hans evil twin sister, and their mom I know there are some of who resent OC's. Next this may be a Cinderella style au, but there are several frozen twist, most come up in the second chapter. Speaking of chapter they're are only three. I think that's it. If you got questions, leave a review or my pm box is opened. Follow/fav, review, just no flames please.

**Warnings:** Minor character death(s), along with some physical and mental abuse. The major cute Elsanna moment is next chapter don't worry or kill me. Enjoy!

* * *

In a far-off distant place across raging seas, deserted lands, and snowy mountains there is small kingdom known as Arendelle. Small enough not to be known all too well, but big enough to be whispered to weary travelers ears. It is in this kingdom where the story begins one of romance, magic, fear, and suffering. On the outskirts of the town during a treacherous snowstorm the howling wind muffled the screams of a woman giving birth to a child. The fear induced midwife squeezes the woman's hand attempting to console her, but in the back of her mind she knows death might become the outcome. Haunting cries of labor causes her pacing husband to cringe and pray more intently to the gods to spare his wife. As he continued on with his silent pleas a streak of colors caught his eye. He looked up at the shining streams of lights in the sky as another deathly cry echoed into the night. The midwife rushed out panting, "Sir, it's a girl."

This rang out in the man's head like an angel's horn. "My wife?" he rasped with dread.

"Holding the child as we speak."

Glancing up at the sky he whispered, "Thank Odin." Striding into the cottage with new found joy a smile crossed his lips as he sees his wife and newborn child.

"Her name is Elsa," she replied gently. "Would you like to hold her?"

With a hesitate nod he took the small bundle, cradling his daughter. The first thing to strike him were her icy blue eyes. Tufts of white hair dusted the top of her hair like tiny strands of the finest silk. As the man enjoyed his new daughter coming to love the child with every passing second he did not realize that his wife was slowly slipping away.

Looking up his smile faded. Passing off the child to the midwife he shouted, "Idun." Taking his wife's cold hand he could feel death creeping closer. "Take care of Elsa," she rasped, one last smile graced her face before her hand fell limp in his.

"No, no, no, Idun," he called hoping she was just sleeping, "This can't be happening. Why are you testing me like this?" he shouted, at the empty sky. Elsa began to cry, and snow swirled around the room. "Close the damn window," he demanded.

"It's not me coming from the window, sir," the midwife informed, astounded by the sight before her.

Turning around Adgar found where the source of the snow was coming from: the newborn girl. Fear, anger, and confusion all battled for dominance in his brain. Anger won out as he whipped out a dagger. "My wife died giving birth to a monster," he spat, rage shaking his voice.

Holding the child away from the blade the midwife protested. "Elsa bears a gift from the gods themselves. A gift that people would kill themselves for, something this beautiful only comes once in a lifetime. Besides, you heard Idun's last words she trusts you to take of _your_ child. As her father it your obligation." He eyed the demon spawn with disdain knowing his wife's death was her fault. Continuing to watch the girl cry and snow falling he whispered, "I will never love you."

* * *

Sixteen years passed as quickly as the girl grew. She and her father were barley scraping by in life even with the help of Elsa special powers. Winter was coming and even her father knew they would hardly survive this year. "Elsa," he called.

The blonde girl glanced up from her book worry clear in her eyes. "Yes, father?" she asked, her voice shaking from crippling anxiety.

"Sells have gone down haven't they?" he inquired, trying to keep things light. Elsa didn't like to be scolded it scared her, and they attempted to avoid causing an accidental winter . . .again.

"N-no one wants ice since winter is coming," she replied softly. Secretly Elsa hoped she answered correctly.

Adgar stroked his chin in thought, "Ah, that could be the reason." The two shared a quick smile before going back to ignoring each other.

Elsa buried her nose back into her book not wanting to upset her father. Blue gloves held the tattered covers of the broken down book. She hated to wear them, but she was forced to. She knew how to control her powers fairly well, and was confident in her powers with each day. She wore the awful gloves to hide the scars marring her fingers. Every night her father would yell at her in a drunken rage. He called her monster, screamed at her, and blamed her for her mother's death. That though was not the worst part of her horrific nightly cycle. Elsa shuddered as she wriggled her fingers around in the gloves. Every night he would light a candle, yanking the girl by the wrist he would proceed to burn the tips of her fingers as a cruel form of punishment to ensure she kept her powers concealed. Then, when the sun rose he returned to the gentle man he pretended to be in the public eye. She stole a quick glance to see that gentle smile curving his lips, but his eyes told her of his true hatred for his own daughter.

While the two continued on with their silence a woman entered the market by the name of Leila Angerona a wealthy woman from both marriage and an inheritance. Behind Leila walked her two bratty children followed. The boy at eighteen could make any girl swoon with just a glimmering smile, his smooth auburn hair, and his dimpled chin only added to his perfection. Alongside him strolled his twin sister Hansina to the young boys in town she could rival a goddess. Her long luscious autumn hair waved down to the middle of her back, those cat like green eyes gleamed in a seductive manner upon most days, but that day she was completely at disinterest with ever venture her mother had in mind. "Mother, why do we need ice again?" she questioned bored.

Her mother Leila a recent widow from a once happy marriage turned back to her children. She found herself wondering how the pair turned into such pests. Though more often than not she ignored it figuring it was just a simple phase. "For the party in this weeks time. An ice sculpture would make the best accent, and it would be the talk of the town."

Hansina let out an exasperated sigh. Knowing this was just another part of her mother's recent attempts to remarry. Nearing the ice harvesters stand. Hans glanced over seeing a blonde beauty. He ran a hand over his hair and headed over. Leaning against the stand he coughed gaining Elsa's attention only for a moment, but that was it took for he was struck by those stunning eyes. Regaining himself he spoke in a most dignified voice, "I am Hans."

Elsa rolled her eyes staying in her book.

Disappointed, but not deterred he tried again. "I must have died and gone to Valhalla, for you are one stunning goddess."

Applaud by the boy's flirtatious attempt Elsa ignored him still.

Hansina looked for her brother only to find him near the stand. She spotted him talking to the blonde, and irritation instantly swept over her. No one was allowed to speak to her brother without her approval. Especially, some lowly peasant girl. Shoving Hans out of the way she caught sight of Elsa. "Afternoon," she greeted, her voice dripping with acid.

Noticing the exchange and his daughter disproving action his eyes narrowed. "Elsa," her father barked, "Stop ignoring people."

Shirking in fear, Elsa sat her book down, plastering on a fake smile she held out her hand. "I'm E-Elsa Frossen."

"I'm Hansina, and this is my dear sweet brother Hans."

"W-what do you n-need?" she asked nervously, toying with her messy braid.

"My mother wishes for an ice sculpture for this get-together we're having this soon."

At these words her father jumped over, "Ice is our specialty." He bent down near Elsa's ear, "Go make something special."

Nodding Elsa disappearing behind a curtain.

Adgar bowed, "Forgive my daughter, she can be rather shy around new people."

An evil twinkle glinted in Hansina's eyes. "Ah, it must be quite hard to live here without friends," she noted in a solemn tone, hanging her head.

"Indeed it has been," Adgar replied in the same tone.

A few moments passed by when their mother came strolling over letting out an exasperated sigh. "All these men only sell blocked ice."

Stroking his chin again in plotting, Elsa's father began to barter, "Excuse me, we might have what you seek."

Disbelief plagued all three of their faces. "Show me," Leila challenged.

Adgar pulled back the curtain a smile light up his face for once he was proud to have monster for daughter. Hans, and his sister exchanged unsure glances, but entered. They stopped in their tracks at the marvelous sights before them. Hans gaze went the ferocious dragon mouth wide open, one claw raised, a spiked tail wrapped around, and horns sat upon its head. The young man could see his reflection in its icy eyes. "This is stunning," he gaped.

Hansina found her eyes never leaving the knight, sword on the ground, helmet under his left, he stood valiant, posed, determination in his eyes, she could even make out fine lines for his hair. "I have seen better," she huffed.

Elsa came around the corner from behind a reindeer she frantically pulled on her gloves.

The two adults finally arrived Leila's eyes were a light seeing the marvelous works of art. She clapped her hands together with joy, "This is exactly what I have been seeking." Meeting Adgar's eyes she asked, "How did you create such magnificent pieces?"

Adgar gave his daughter a dark glare, she cringed back behind the ice reindeer. "It takes a child's imagination to craft such wondrous things," he replied taking all the credit.

"Well, I just absolutely love them all. I wish to hire you to decorate the gardens with sculptures like this."

"Mother," Hansina cried, "To allow peasants into our-"

"Enough," she snapped at her daughter. For once the woman would not allow impolite daughter to get in her way.

Adgar bowed once again, "It would be a pleasure to serve you-. It would appear that I did not catch your name," he added cocking his brow."

The woman giggled lightheartedly, "Leila Angerona."

"Adgar Frossen," he introduced, taking the woman's placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

* * *

The night fell upon the fjord and her father had yet to stop talking about Leila. "I am telling you Elsa, this could be my-" His gaze caught his daughters. He took another swig from his frothing mug of ale. Adgar's eyes narrowed even more in his near intoxicated state becoming the beast Elsa feared at this hour. "What did you think of her kids?"

_Rude, __arrogant__, selfish snobs_. "They seemed alright," she replied, keeping her internal ramparts just that.

Taking a long drink her father slurred, wagging his finger, "I know 'etter 'en that Elsie. I know for a fact that, that- Screw it, come 'er."

Elsa held her hand close to her chest, shaking her head.

"Elsa now," he barked.

Slowly the scared girl staggered over to her father. He pulled out a flint striking it upon his dagger lighting the candle. His fingers danced over the flame daring not to touch it, but taunting it ever so lightly. "Mantra," he ordered.

"I destroy everything I touch," she whispered.

"What?" he demanded. Her father loved to drink in her agony he tasted better than ale ever did.

Elsa didn't want to speak those awful words forcing her to say such lies that stabbed her heart. Yet, if she didn't it would only anger the man further, and she didn't dare want to linger on what might happen if that became the case. Through rattled breaths, and holding back the tears of sorrow she stammered out what he desired. "I-I d-destroy everything I touch. I'm a monster who deserves no kindness or love."

He patted her head, praising her like the sick monster he had became over the years. "Good, and the gloves."

Pulling at each covered finger Elsa could feel her heart racing. Frost coated her fingers from the raw emotion. She clutched her hands to her chest once again keeping her hand left gripping her right wrist. Shaking her head violently Elsa took a step back.

"Elsa," her father growled, "gloves now." His anger took its control as he reached out grabbing his daughter by her platinum blonde locks. Elsa let out a cry of agony that only proved to enrage the beast. His grip tightened around her wrist as he held it over the flames. Elsa bit her bottom lip to conceal her moan of pain and tears. He moved each of her fingers until the frost melted and they began to turn a raw pink. Once he was done Adgar tossed her to the ground. He bent down to gaze into those icy blue eyes coated in sadness. Storking her cheek he whispered, "Oh, Elsa if only there was someone who loved you."

Blowing out the candle her father left Elsa alone in the haunting darkness. Hugging her knees to her chest she cried until she noticed a blue glowing light shinning down upon her. Looking up her eyes caught the sight of a shimmering star. She made a silent wish that someday someone would actually love her. Knowing it would never come true Elsa laying down on the floor cold sweeping around her as she fell asleep her last few tears turning to ice, falling to the barren floor before shattering.

* * *

The very next day Elsa was dragged to the house of the those brats. Leila greeted Adgar at the door Elsa narrowed her eyes at the sultry attire the woman dawned. "Good morning Adgar, I hope the gods blessed you with sweet dreams?" she purred.

"Aye, they did. They brought me wondrous dreams of a goddess," he replied, kissing her hand in a flirtatious manner.

Elsa watched in disgust at the actions that were being peformed in front of her.

"Now, then let us talk business."

"Of course."

The two entered the manor. Elsa was struck in awe at the sight of the vast room before her. It was several times over the size of their cramp cabin. "Please, try not to get mud on the Arabian rug, it was quite expensive." There was a fireplace with a large boars head over it watching Elsa is the menacing eyes. "Please have a seat in one of the chairs."

Elsa looked to her father for permission. He nodded and the two took a seat. Upon seating Elsa sank into the squishy leather chair. "Your place is lovely, Miss. Angerona."

"Call me Leila. Can I interest you in some tea, and crumpets." Leila notice how hesitant Elsa was being. "I am sure there is some chocolate in the kitchen." Elsa eyes light up hearing the word. She loved chocolate, but to her father he considered it an expensive treat. She wordlessly sought permission from him once again.

He nodded, his eyes bored into her with steely gaze, but maintained his sweet false smile for the woman. Elsa took it as an okay, but knew to remain cautious. Leaving the couch Elsa headed towards the kitchen using the scent of sweet cinnamon as her guide. Arriving she stopped at the sight of auburn hair. Ducking into the darkness seeking solace in the shadows Elsa felt ice prick against her skin. Looking down she saw the white powder of snow dusting the fabric of her gloves and felt the chill of cold. Closing her hand she took a breather, _conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. _Elsa went in the room readying for the boys flirting.

Hans took a piece of chocolate from the tray placing it upon it tongue allowing it to melt into a river decadence in his mouth. Reaching for another bite he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Quickly putting the chocolate back he got ready to explain to his sister that it was simply a test piece. Gazing upon the person a sly smile crossed his face as he recognized, the person standing in the middle of the room. He approached green eyes light up and he stalked his prey.

Elsa backed up against the wall feeling sick to her stomach. She hated how Hans looked at her like wolf getting to slaughter an innocent lamb. He reached out for Elsa's hand, but she snatched it away from his grip and used her right to protect it shielding it away from him. "Just leave me alone," she pleaded

"It's okay, there is no reason to be afraid. I shalln't ever harm a lovely lady like yourself." Hans cracked a sly smile hearing his own lie fill his ears.

Elsa still shook her head not allowing herself to trust anyone. She knew far better thanks to her father that a kindhearted tone is only filled with empty promises and betrayal. Backing away Elsa put her arms of front of her. "I should go."

"Hans," a voice shouted.

Ducking away from the distracted Hans, Elsa left the kitchen, sneaking back into the living room. She did not dare linger on the thought of what that horrid Hansina would do to her if they crossed paths. She took her spot beside her father. Quietly without a word of acknowledge as the two conversed making deals and arguing prices back and forth. Leila clapped her hands together with glee causing Elsa to jump. "Then, it is settle I wish to commission two ice dragons for the front gate. A pair of lions just outside in front the doors. A swan or two for the tables. A few knights to guards the path. Are you able to do an ice fountain that would look simply splendid in the garden where the music and dancing will be held?"

Adgar glanced over at his daughter darkly.

Elsa nodded. Hearing this woman's excitement actually made Elsa feel a tiny bit better about her powers. These statues would be only time he allowed the young girl to unleash her full potential. Rising from his seat Adgar brushed off his hat. "Then, we shall get started tomorrow," he bowed. "Come along Elsa."

"Oh wait," Leila called to the pair. "If I might as to be so bold and suggest you two are welcomed to a room. I would hate for you both to have to travel all the way home and back every day."

"Are you sure, we don't want to put you out," Adgar replied, astounded by the woman's kind offer.

"Our home is your home while you work on the pieces."

Hansina whipped around the corner eyes filled with utter disbelief, and fury hearing her mother dared to offer those peasant a room in her home. Especially, one who could rival her beauty. "Mother surely you are jesting about letting these two stay with us. What if they steal the silverware."

"We can always buy new," her mother replied calmly.

Undeterred, but unsatisfied Hansina left grumbling formalities about the unwelcome guests. "Thank you we will do our best to serve you the best products we have to offer to repay you for your kindness," Adgar promised.

"It's no trouble at all," Leila smiled. "Elsa dear, would you like me to show you to your room." Elsa took a couple seconds to realize someone had spoken her name. Never in her whole life had she heard someone speak her name in sweet tone. Looking at the woman in a new light Elsa's early disdain faded. As the pair walked up the stairs and down the hall Leila spoke softly, "I don't mean to pry, dear, but I was wondering, is your father married?"

"No, she died a long time ago, when I was small," Elsa admitted, chocking on her words. She knew it was far too soon to reveal how and why she died. Her fathers hateful words echoed in her head. _ Idun's death is your fault._

"That's truly a shame, dear." She paused at a door, "I hope this room is to your likening. I know what with the harsh winter upon us soon that maybe you both would like to stay even after the party. I shall discuss it over with your father. You are welcome to anything my home offers, but lunch is soon, so try not to fill yourself with chocolate," she chuckled lightheartedly.

Leila left her to own devices and Elsa was simple stunned by true kindness. Entering the room Elsa roamed her hand over the bed discovering how soft the duvet felt under her touch. She bit her bottom lip feeling a childish notion cross her mind. Jumping atop of the bed she bounced a few times before falling sinking into warmth and the softness of the goose down feathers. Far better than the hobble of a cabin she lived in and the bed filled with straw she slept upon ever night.

Later that night Elsa padded her way to the bathroom using candlelight as her guide. Turning a corner she gasped seeing her father looming over her. "Elsa," he grunted.

"F-father."

He rose his hand, she cringed figuring he was going to slap her. Shock filled her eyes as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look at where you have gotten us. In a beautiful manor with a job that will set us up for a while. I know we haven't been on the best terms. All I can say is don't mess this up for us with your monstrous powers. Hide them anyway you can for the week, and I promise not to punish you while we stay. I'm not going to tarnish this opportunity because you're a freak. Conceal don't feel, don't let them."

Elsa nodded backing away into the shadows. She felt the ice nip her hands, but tucked them away crossing her arms.

"Goodnight then," he bade her before disappearing into the darkness.

Over the course of the week Elsa worked on the ice sculptures making both her father a proud man. He decided during the times before he drank himself to sleep on expensive wine to flirt with Leila. To Elsa's surprise the nice woman made sure she was comfortable giving her lunch, snacks, and actually being nice to her. Even though she hated her father's advances and wished to warn her, the young girl found herself growing an attached to Leila like the mother she never had. Also, warning her would may cause things to become strained between her and her father. She hardly saw him at all and it put her at ease. Though Hans was a different story who didn't understand rejection, but Elsa found him easily to handle. His vile and cruel sister still sent a chill down her spine, and she tried to avoid her as much as possible. During dinner she felt Hansina's heated glares, heard the way she slurred her words belittling the girl when she could, and every so often Elsa found herself being touched with her hand feeling the tips of her nails tap upon her skin.

After Elsa finished the first swan Leila gushed over the details of the feathers, the eyes, and the clarity of the ice. "This is amazing. Simply stunning. Elsa dear, how did you do this. Tell me what's you secret."

"M-my secret," Elsa started to wring her hands. "I-I guess I just have a m-magic touch."

"Indeed you do, sweetie," she praised, touching Elsa's cheek.

"Thank you, ma'am," she stammered.

"Please dear call me Leila," she insisted

"Thank you, Leila," Elsa tried. Speaking her name felt warm and welcoming.

"You're welcome. I will be back to check on your progress and maybe bring you some chocolate," she promised, caressing Elsa's cheek.

Watching Leila leave Elsa touched her cheek still able to feel the warmth. She began work on another swan humming a merry tone filled with hope and promise. In the darkness lurked Hansina seething with rage. She grabbed her brother. "I don't like her one bit."

Hans didn't replied immediately for his eyes remained focused on the swaying curves of Elsa's hips. The boy wasn't in love with the girl one bit. He saw Elsa as prey just like he saw every girl he pursued, but she ignored his advances. That didn't sit well with Hans he could make any and every girl so far in the kingdom kneel to his charm.

"Hans," his sister growled.

"Yes, dear sister. Could you repeat that?"

"There's something not right about her. No one should be able to create ice sculptures like that by hand. I say we find out what little secret she possesses."

"Agreed, but after the party. Mother would be upset if we ruined it."

Hansina sneered, "I couldn't care less about mother she only buys the food and this house. The woman could drop for all I care."

The day of the party arrived and Elsa put the finishing touched on her final piece an ice lion to guard the gates and greet the guests. Finished she heard the bells of the clock tower toll four. Strolling up the manor path Hans caught her off guard, "Elsa, glad I ran into you. Perhaps if you are nice to me, I might consider saving you a dance."

Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you, for taking me into consideration, but honestly I don't know how to dance."

Hans waved her replied off, and taking a bold step forward. "It's easy my dear, just two people intertwined falling victim to the throes of musical passion," he explained huskily, In the shadows he blocked Elsa's pass. "It would make remarkable practice for our future."

"Hans," Hansina's voice bellowed in the manor.

Knowing what would happen if she caught the pair even though was the one who instigated the improper moment Elsa shoved him away. "I'm sorry Hans, but I don't think I deserve you," she called rushing inside.

Heading up the stairs she bumped into her father who quickly stuffed something in his pocket. "Watch where you are going girl, or I'll-"

"You will, what?" Leila asked, coming around the corner raising a concerned brow.

Adgar quickly patted the girl on the shoulder, "Or else I'll have to tell her to be careful. Can't have a young lady falling or ripping her dress."

"To right you are, dear." Giving Elsa a once over she pursed her lips, "Though I simply can't have such a lovely and beautiful girl in something so dull and dirty. Come Elsa, I just have something for you to change into that will do just the trick." Tying a blue ribbon in her hair forming it into a bun. "There now you are all set for the party. Come down whenever you are ready."

Elsa examined herself in the mirror she liked the dark blue skirt, bodice, and jacket. Simple black shoes covered feet as well as a pair of black stockings. Running a hand though her bangs she liked the way they fell to one side, and the bun. Taking a deep breath she heard loud voiced coming from downstairs already. Ice nipped at her palms. "You can do this Elsa, conceal don't feel, don't let them know."

The party began without a hitch Elsa beamed as she passed by a person who gushed over the magnificent ice statues. There was an odd spring in her step, an alien smile on her face, and her icy eyes were alight with joy for the first time in forever Elsa was happy. She looked around finding her father drinking and laughing with other invited dignitaries. Hans and his equally vile sister hanging a young duke. From across the room Elsa spotted the dessert table seeing a chocolate fountain and one of the ice swans. One piece wouldn't hurt she told herself. Leila did say to enjoy the party, and she could any treat her little heart desired.

Going over her eyes drank in every cookie, slice of cake, piece of chocolate, and fruit offered before her. Spotting the plate she reached out for the truffle plate to her surprise a hand landed on hers. Shocked Elsa stepped back meeting a pair of teal eyes across from her. Vibrant red hair tied in twin braids, freckles dotting her face, and a calm smile. The girl picked up the plate, "Did you want one?"

Elsa nodded taking one.

Rounding the table the girl offered her hand. "Sorry, for scaring you. I'm Anna by the way, and some day I'm going to rule the kingdom."

Glancing at the hand, and the strange ecstatic girl she cautiously placed her hand in Anna's. "Elsa," she whispered.

"That's a pretty name," Anna replied.

Taking aback by the sudden compliment Elsa didn't know what to say. No one hardly gave her second glance. Even if they there were people whom she didn't trust or they were dirty and drunken men. For the most of her life all she ever known was hate, and scorn from her father. "T-thank you."

"Want another truffle?

A scream startled Elsa. "Oh, looks like I have been caught. I don't mean to be forward, but-" Anna leaned forward planting a kiss on Elsa's cheek. Anna ran off for the backyard leaving the plate.

A few girls rushed passed her shouting "Princess Anna." Elsa paid them no mind for her head remained fogged by the sudden action of the girl causing her pale cheeks to become stained with red.

Hansina strutted over a few young fellows following her. Her green eyes narrowed spotting the blushing Elsa. "I heard a rumor that the Princess of Arendelle had gate crashed _my _party and I know for a fact she wouldn't dare talk to a commoner like _you_. Since, I'm feeling nice at the moment I won't harm you if you tell me where she went."

Elsa didn't like to lie to people she knew it could get her in trouble if caught, but even though she didn't believe the nice girl who treated like a human was a princess she made an exception. "S-she went that way," Elsa pointed in the opposite direction.

A slow and insidious smile curved the girls lips. She patted Elsa cheek the blonde cringed feeling her long nails touch her skin. "Good girl," she purred, "I guess commoners can be taught . . . eventually." Hansina left her dress trailing behind her as well as her entourage.

Elsa leaned against the wall letting out a withheld sign. Her heart pounding against her chest. _After this night I won't ever have to __see__ those horrid siblings again._

The clinking of a fork being banged upon a wine glass caught her attention and the party fell silent. Finding the source of the interruption she spotted her father at the head of the room standing at the bottom the stairs. "Now that I have your attention I wish to say thing. First, hope everyone is enjoying the party. I know I am with all these free drinks." The crowd laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Aside from all that though I want to thank Leila for hosting this fantastic party and giving my daughter and me a home while we made all these ice sculptures many of you have praised. We had a wonderful time."

_How would you know_, Elsa huffed.

"It honestly would be a shame since our kids have spent so much time together, and little Elsa sees you like the mother she never had. God bless her soul." Adgar sniffed to emphasize, but Elsa knew he was just playing her. "Which is why I want to ask Leila a very important, and life changing question."

_No_, Elsa pleaded, hoping at least one of the gods would hear it and spare her.

On bend knee her father pulled out a small box from his pocket. Opening revealed a ring and he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Looking at the gleaming sliver ring Leila nodded her hands cupped over her mouth

Elsa felt faint leaning against the table supporting one hand on the punch bowel the liquid froze. Removing her hand shock and fear filled frost eyes as she whispered, "Oh no, I froze through my gloves." Crossing her arms over her chest Elsa raced up the stairs little did she know someone saw the ordeal.

Hans walked out of the shadows after seeing Elsa's panic attack. Examining the punch bowel confirmed his sister's suspicious about the girl.

Slamming the door closed she fell upon the bed fighting the tears of rage. She couldn't believe her father was so low as to ask such a nice person to marry him. A knock rapped upon the door. Wiping away her tears she croaked, "C-come in."

She figured her father would burst through the door enraged by her running off, but instead to her surprise it was Leila. "I wondered where you ran off. Mind if I take a seat."

Elsa nodded.

Taking a seat the woman twisted the silver band around her finger. "Elsa sweetheart, I know I can never replace the mother you didn't have the chance to have growing, but if you give me a chance I can try. I have actually grown to care for you, and I hope that someday you will do the same for me."

Elsa couldn't hate the kind woman her resentment lied more towards her father and those awful siblings. However, Leila brought a ray of sunshine in her cold and dark world. Hugging the woman she would soon call mom she nodded overjoyed to finally have someone who cared for her.

* * *

The happiness blooming in her chest about finally having a decent person in her life died as quickly as it came. A few weeks after the wedding winter came harshly that year, and the woman she would call mother lying in bed ill her health slowly waning. Knowing her life was near the clutches of death she asked to see her children one final time. The news of the dying mother didn't seem to faze the twins for all they care for was themselves. Elsa entered the dark room stricken with grief. She didn't want the kind woman to die. Kneeling down bedside the bed with a shaky and gloved hand Elsa reached out grasping Leila's hand in her own. They were so cold as if she too possessed powers of ice and snow. "Elsa," Leila said, her voice fragile.

Holding back the tears Elsa nodded.

With one frail hand she cradled the shaken girls cheek. "It's okay, Elsa. I know we didn't get to spend as much as I wanted to with you, but in the few short months we have had I've come to love like a daughter." Elsa sniffled blinking back the tears. "You are a lovely, brilliant young lady who only deserves happiness." Leila inhaled sharply groaning in pain. Elsa knew she was suffering, but there wasn't anything they could until her time came. "Elsa dear, I have a favor to ask of you."

She choked on the words, "Y-yes m-mother."

"Can I see them?"

Sorrow turned to confusion, and fright.

Another gasping breath, "Your father during one of his drunken fits talked about your powers of ice. So, I connected the pieces."

Elsa didn't know what to do. Her father strictly told her not to reveal her evil powers to anyone especially Leila. She felt obligated to show her since it could possibly be the last thing she saw. Taking a deep breath Elsa reluctantly pulled off her left glove and formed a simple snowflake in her hand. In faint brown eyes Elsa noticed a glimmer.

"Marvelous," she breathed. "Don't let anyone take what's special from you, dear. Your powers are a wondrous gift the gods, and should be cherished. I-I'am glad. . ." she coughed, Elsa could hear shallow rattle in her breath. ". . .I got to s-see them." Slowly her hand fell from Elsa's face to the bed with a light thud, though in the silent room it sounded louder. Reaching out once more Elsa felt what little gone, the woman's eyes closed, and shallow breath cease to fill the void of empty noise.

Cold tears streamed down her cheeks at the realization Leila was dead. They turned to ice hallway down making soft noises hitting the ground. Her hands were shaking like crazy as she shook the woman silently praying she was just sleeping. "Leila," she whispered, shaking her softly, "Mom, please don't die." The room grew colder, ice crawled up the wall, and snow fell reflecting her pain.

The door flew opened and Adgar stood there seeing the chaos his fiancee dead, and his monster of a daughter sitting right beside her. The twins stood behind him their eyes wide seeing the room encased in ice. Without thinking he began to yell accusingly, "What did you do, Elsa?"

"Nothing, father," she squeaked. "We were just talking and, and-"

He struck her refusing to listen to her pleas. "All you ever do is ruin my happiness. I can't get rid of you because no one in their right mind would ever love a monster like you, and I promised your mother not to kill you. I have tried everything, the gloves, burning your fingertip, but nothing seems to so I guess it's time for an extreme measure."

Falling to her knees Elsa pleaded unsure what to expect, but knew it had to be horrible. "Please, father it wasn't my fault."

No longer listening for rage blinded his resolve he grabbed her by the collar of her dress and dragged her out of the room. "Hans, my boy open that room for me, will ya," he barked.

Hans complied turning a knob by the fireplace.

Adgar looked once more at his daughter cringing as he gazed into eyes that reminded him of his departed wife. Tossing Elsa into the space behind the fireplace he growled, "This where bad little girls who can't control their powers go for their punishment. I hope when I let you out you have learned your lesson, and will have a bit more respect for me." He slammed the door leaving Elsa in the heat of the room.

The next few months Elsa's life grew worse her father became more pron to drunken outbursts even without the aid of alcohol he still slapped her around. Yelling at her on a daily basis, blaming her for Leila's death. Blaming her winter curse for his wife's death and the woman he loved. To make matters worse her new step-siblings enjoyed the idea of abusing their freak of a sister making her do their chores, serve them whenever they called. Forced into servitude the once respected manor became decrypted and decayed since there weren't enough hours in the day to do everything. One day she came home only to find her father laying amongst empty wine bottles dead. Even though she hated the man and he despised her as he told her everyday the man deserved a proper burial.

The horse drawn black carriage carried the coffin to the only place Elsa figured her father would like to be buried: next her mother. The Undertaker dug the hole and with the help of his partner placed the casket in the hole. Placing a simple rock in front of the freshly buried grave Elsa should have felt free, but was only more emotionally damaged. All his scorn towards her shattered every hope and dream she ever possessed. Bowing her head she didn't what to do next free from her fathers abusive touch, but she still felt trapped. Turning back finding the men gone Elsa removed her glove. Looking at her hand finding just how much torture she went through over the past few months. Waving it she formed a rose made from her ice. Placing it upon the fresh earth not as a mocking, but showing she did care a little. Standing up she said a few final words. "You were a horrible father, who hated me from first day of my arrival. You never once gave me a chance to make you happy for you only saw me as a monster. I do hope you are happy in death."

Afterward, she left for the only place in the world she had left and a place she couldn't bear to call home she looked out into the night, and wished for a chance at happiness for someone to look passed her powers and maybe to love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Anyone still alive out there? Okay, good I hope I didn't kill anyone with feels. Sorry if anyone did cry the last chapter. Alright on to this one the ball happens and cute fluffy Elsanna moments. Of course there has to be built up -evil laugh-. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written so that's why I didn't post it sooner. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who followed, fav, and reviewed this insanity so far.

**Warnings:** No one dies, but if you do from cheesy Elsanna stuff I'm not sorry.

* * *

Five Years Later

Elsa woke up just before sunrise and before her wicked step-siblings even thought about stirring. Removing her tattered nightgown and replacing it for one of her equally shabby servant girl uniforms. Pulling on her gloves something they required to and still hated. Finally, slipping on her shoes she sneaked out down the stairs gliding her hand along the banister watching out for the squeaky step at the bottom. Entering the kitchen Elsa stole one of carrots from contour. She eyed the back door, but knew the hinges squeaked upon entering and exiting. Passing by the fireplace she shivered – not from the cold, but recalling the nights she spent in the tiny space behind it.

Opening the front doors Elsa headed out making her way to the side of the house. Going through the once lush gardens were once regal topiaries stood tall, and flowers from far away place were all dead, wilted petals littered the path. Elsa glanced back to see the house in the same poor state. After Leila's death the staff one by one quit unable to take the commanded of the rude step-siblings or her father.

Strolling down the path she arrived at the equally ramshackle barn. The shingles were falling off, the painted chip, and horses were sold to meet ends. Elsa waited for the sun to rise further into the sky allowing the golden rays shone down upon the barn. The building was not a place she liked to stay in during the night. The reason behind her early morning rendezvous outside to the barn had to remain hidden from Hans and his sister. For just behind the door sat three secrets of own creation. Ones that if either sibling knew about it would mean horrific consequences for the blonde.

Over the passing years Elsa couldn't remember a morning where she woke up with red rings under and the dried ice streaking her cheeks from the night spent crying. With each passing day Elsa could feel her sanity slipping and could let that become the case. She managed to cope using the one thing she came to love the most about herself: her icy powers. Entering the ban a small smile curved her lips seeing her companions she formed from out of ice and snow. Out of her apron Elsa pulled out a carrot and shoving it into the snowman's she named Olaf's head with a little too much force causing it to jet out of his head. Elsa winced and apologized, "Sorry, I'll fix that."

Pretending the little snowman could talk she threw her voice. He gasped, "I love it. It's a little baby unicorn."

Elsa reached around pushing the carrot further giving Olaf a larger nose. "There now you're perfect."

Another gasp, "Thank you Elsa!" She wrapped her arms around snowman giving him a hug. Olaf liked warm hugs even though he's made out of snow. Elsa knew the exchanges she had with her icy creations were not the best things for her, but talking to friends gave her sense of clarity something she desperately needed or she knew she would finally break letting those vile twins win.

Her glaze looked over to the ice reindeer – Sven who she positioned to try to steal Olaf's nose. "Now, Sven you can't that carrot," she chuckled.

Deepening her voice making it as if the reindeer could talk. "Why does his get carrots?" Sven pouted.

"A snowman isn't a snowman without a carrot nose," Elsa explained to the reindeer. She patted his head, "Also, you're made of ice so you actually can't real carrots but. . ." Waving her hand Elsa formed a simple carrot made from ice giving it to the reindeer.

"Hey, bud aren't you going to share?" another voice asked jokingly. Elsa looked over at her final ice sculpture Kristoff an ice harvester was the only human she out of the three. Conversing with a snowman and reindeer were fine from time to time, but Elsa sometimes needed to talk with someone she could imagine actually could speak with her.

They were three and only friends. She modeled the trio from something in her life she longed for most. Olaf was first thing she created, the ever-silly and joyous snowman represented her childhood she never got to experience. His fun loving carefree nature, and love for summer reminded her that life was still full of hope even in her dire current position.

Sven the reindeer with his goofy smile was her strength and the courage she lapsed. He loved the simple things in life like carrots, ice, and pulling his best friends around on his sled. Kristoff claimed it was his, but Sven begged to differ.

Kristoff a simple ice harvester was the male embodiment what she thought her drunk of father could have been. He was rugged, smart, a bit sarcastic, but caring. Elsa saw him nowadays as a brother who shared her love of ice.

"Where were yesterday, Els?" Kristoff asked concerned. "Sven was starting to get worried." Typical Kristoff acted cool as the ice he loved never admitting his own worries and using Sven as sort of his scapegoat – reindeer.

Stroking the reindeer's icy snout she apologized. "I'm sorry I worried you buddy. Things started out early, and I didn't finish until late into the evening. I just wish they weren't so harsh all the time."

"Why don't you leave?" Olaf asked.

Elsa fell to her knees fighting back the tears. It was a question she constantly asked herself. "I have nowhere else to go Olaf and even if I did," she looked at her hands resting around her legs, ". . . who would like a monster like me."

"Who could hate you?" Kristoff asked, "you have icy powers. Ice is amazing."

Elsa smiled, "Thanks Kristoff. Though, I would rather have someone who won't focus on the powers."

"We love you, Elsa," Olaf pointed out.

Sven snorted in agreement.

"I know guys," she stated, wipping fresh tears from her eyes. "I love you three as well." In the distance the chimed ruining Elsa moment and bringing her back to the harsh reality around her. "Oh, I hate that clock," she grumbled. It had a nasty habit of ruining sweet moments.

Rising from the floor she dusted off her skirt and regretfully left the barn and her friend for her daily chores. Upon entering the kitchen the bells rang demanding her attention. "I hear you both," she sighed. In the kitchen Elsa began to prepare the morning meal for her step-siblings. Hans preferred sandwiches cut into triangles, and pipping hot tea. While she waited for the water to boil she prepared the food. Hansina desired her morning tea as well, but Elsa never got it to Hansina's standards of perfection or out of fear would freeze it earning her an earlier morning punishment more often than not.

The tea kettle whistled and the bells rang furiously. "Alright, I'm coming," she growled. Placing the plate on the tray, pouring the water into the cups over the tea leaves, a small amount of cream and sugar into one, she held the tea cup meant for Hansina steadily and carried the tray with her other hand. Climbing the stairs she arrived in front of Hans door Elsa took a deep breath plastering a faux smile on her face she opened the door.

She found him there standing at the window wearing a robe. "Good morning, Hans," she called.

Turning his attention to the girl. He smiled his trademark smirk the one most girls he brought home fawned over. Elsa fought off the shudder as it was also the smirk he used in his failed attempts to lure the blonde to his bed chambers for one night. Even after five years he tried to seduce her, and she still refused only to begin the dance again the next day. "Ah, Elsa about time you got here I fear you might have decided to run off finally. I don't think my heart could take knowing my dear step-sister left us all alone to forcing us to fend for ourselves," he purred slowly approaching.

_I doubt you even know what a fork is or how to fe__e__d yourself._ Taking a step back she held the tray in front of her. "I brought your usual."

Hans took the tray setting down on his bed. Placing both his hands cradling Elsa face he leaned forward his breath ghosting over lips. Her hands shaking she could hear the rattle of the tea cup on the saucer. Ice pricking her hands under the fabric of her gloves. Elsa lost control dropping the cup hearing it shatter upon the floor. "Hans," a hollow voice barked.

Hans jumped away quickly. "Hansina, what are doing up this early?"

"I got tried of waiting for my tea." Green eyes flickered to the brown liquid on the wood floor, the shattered tea cup, and saucer. "Elsa dear," she began her tone sweet. Elsa saw right through it knowing what kinds of misfortune that sort of articulation meant. "Was that _my_ cup you broke?"

Elsa bowed her head ready for the scolding. "Sorry, Hansina I didn't mean to. I shall make you-"

Rising her hand going to slap the girl Elsa closed her mouth. "I don't want to hear your petty excuses," she snapped. "Leave my presence and get on with your chores or I shall have Hans toss you in the Burn Room."

Resisting the urge to cringe upon hearing those last words she looked up whispering, "Is there anything specific you require me to do?" Elsa inquired cautiously passing by the enraged female.

Hansina whipped around blocking off Elsa's path to the staircase it was far too early in the morning for the older woman to be dealing with the blondes antics. "Yes, you stupid irritating foolish girl. There's the dusting, the mopping, sweeping, polishing whatever silver we might have left, washing the lining and anything we request of you. Understand?"

Elsa nodded shaking with freight.

Glad the message got through Hansina patted Elsa's cheek. "Good girl, now get out my sight."

Sliding against the wall Elsa raced down the stairs to get away from them as possible.

Watching Elsa flee in a flash of platinum blonde locks the woman turned her attention to her brother, who was shoving the bits of cup into the shadows of his room. "Brother dear, enough of your senseless flirting on the peasant," she told him.

"Now sister, you know I have reputation to uphold. If word ever got out that I couldn't-"

A smack resonated in the air. Hans rubbed his cheek as it started to turn a light pink. "I don't give a damn about your reputation. Worry about something far more important like for example the fact that of we don't act soon we will soon lose this house."

"Maybe, we could sell Elsa to a slave trader."

A sly smile curved Hansina's blood lips reaching out she caressed Hans injured cheek. "I will keep that mind. I'm sorry for hurting you dear brother."

Outside Elsa washed the linens needing to escape from those crazy twins for a brief reprieve. Hanging the dripping cloth Elsa told herself, _someday you will look back on this and it all seem like a crazy dream. _Inside she heard the sound of shattering glass and her name being called. "Coming," she called returning to the house. She sighed internally, _today though is not that day._

* * *

In the castle of Arendelle the princess paced about her room she was soon to come of age within a few months and the line of insufferable suitors did not please her. To her advisers horror she had no interest in men at all. Instead, she enjoyed the warmth of a bodice, the feel of long locks between her fingertips, and the longing of full lips upon hers. "Princess Anna," the voice of her reliable and good friend Kai beckoned her attention.

She turned spotting the portly elder man. "Yes, Kai?"

"The meeting is about to start concerning some sort of agreement about your future betrothal."

Anna grimaced at the word betrothal. To her the word meant being locked away in the castle while a man told her where to go, and not to climb trees. "Of course, I shall go there at once." Hiking up her skirts Anna trudged towards the meeting room.

Entering the room became and eerie quite making her somewhat nervous as what they were talking about, and how it might pertain to her future as queen. Taking a seat she shifted about the cushion trying to find a comfortable posture, but she found it difficult in her stuffy and tight dress. "Whenever you are ready, your highness," one of the council members said.

Pausing Anna her cheeks turning a shade of pink. Sitting back, "Let's begin."

The men began to drone on about various suitors from different lands each one sounding more pretentious than the last. Their voices began to mingle and she soon found herself in the throes of her own imagination. Nothing special just empty fantasies where she danced the night away with the girl of her dreams. "Princess Anna," one of them called her from her doldrums of dreamland.

"What, I am here," she called in a sudden outburst.

Ignoring her disinterest the meeting continued. "Since you are going to be queen soon maybe it is time to open the gates and allow your citizens to meet you."

"I suggest a party," one pipped. "Perhaps it will give her highness a chance to meet a possible suitor, who might court her before her coronation. What do you say?"

Eight sets of eyes as Anna stroked her chin pensively as if taunting them before answering. "A party you say. Will there be chocolate?"

"Of course."

"Chocolate fondue?"

"I don't see why not."

"Lovely ladies?" she asked, with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Side glances of worry, and nonchalance were exchanged. Finally, one of them answered with an apprehensive nod. "As you wish my lady we will send out invites to all the citizens in the land."

"See to that at once, for now I have a plate of chocolate calling my name," she announced a mischievous smirked clear on her face knowing she won the battle.

Anna was simply ecstatic for in just a few days there would be real people in the castle she could just imagine it the gates, the courtyard and dance floor packed with people of the kingdom. There would be music, dancing, lights, and magic in the air. Maybe, she would meet the one as well. A beautiful stranger tall and fair. Anna pounded her hand into her fist, "I must it the best night of my life for it will only for that day." During aimless walking Anna found herself outside on the balcony. She could see most of Arendelle from her view. Leaning forward, "I wonder if there is truly someone out for me."

"Your highness,"

"Yes Kai."

"I was requested to ask you what exactly you plan to wear to _your_ party? Will it be a dress or-" Anna turned titling her head a cheeky half smile slowly spreading across her face. "Of course ma'am," he bowed knowing the princesses answer.

* * *

Hansina grabbed Elsa by her braid yanking her head back hard, "You froze my tea again. I am getting tried of your lack of control and respect."

Elsa cowered in fear at the sight of sheer rage in the girls eyes. _All of this over a simple frozen tea._ She could only imagine what her evil step-sister would do to her if she were to ever find out about her friends.

"Hans, lock the girl in the in the burn room she needs taught a lesson about control." Hansina shoved the girl to the floor.

Gripping Elsa by her wrist Hans began to drag her to the burn room. Allowing her head to fall Elsa knew she did not deserve this cruelty that she was forced to endure for six years. As Hans reached for the knob a sudden knock upon the door halted him. "Go answer the damn door," he ordered.

Stumbling over her feet Elsa returned herself to an upright position of sophisticated grace. Answering the door she was met by a tall portly man, with thinning hair, a posh suit, and she noticed the royal colors littering his clothing. He bowed, "Afternoon, are you a resident of this house ma'am."

"I am," Elsa chocked upon her own bile filled reply.

"Then, may I present you with this invitation."

Hesitantly Elsa took the letter, "Thank you. Have a good day."

"Why thank you ma'am! Have a lovely day yourself," he bowed once more.

"Who was that Elsa?" Hansina barked, annoyed that someone dared to interrupt Elsa's punishment.

With a shaky hand Elsa held out the letter, "A man delivered this. I-I think he lives in the castle."

Snatching the letter away her eyes scanned it, and with each passing second an insidious smile formed. Hans and Elsa exchanged worrisome glances unsure what to expect. Hansina laughed wickedly throwing her head back with delight at the contents of the letter. "This is wonderful! Brother you have a chance to become a royal."

"How?" he inquired reaching for the letter.

Clearing her throat Hansina read: "You are cordially invited to the Summer Ball in celebration of both Princess Anna's soon coming of age and the gates opening. A chance to meet and possibly court the princess will be given to all those who feel worthy. Formal attire is required-" she tossed the letter to the ground, "The rest does not matter for you both see this is Hans' chance. Elsa make haste and go to Oakens to have him make repairs to my green ball gown."

". . .Hansina," Elsa wrung her hands. "This is impossible."

"And why is that," her voice stern.

Hans choked back a barking laugh. "Well, you dear sister you if memory serves, you burned the dress after . . . " he trialed off, knowing the word offended his lovely and sadistic sibling.

"After what, Hans?" her tone was sharp as daggers.

Hans ran nervous hand over his auburn hair. Did he dare to say it and upset her "After a kid insulted you," Hans finally confessed.

Turning around she placed her hand gently upon her brothers face. "My memory is a little fuzzy dear brother. What did that boy call me again?" she mused."

Taking a confident pose Hans uttered the single sentence silently praying she did not strike him down. "He called you a whore."

While the sibling carried on their conversation Elsa picked up the letter reading it for herself. Her eyes find one sentence in particular interesting. _Everyone in the kingdom is invited. _

"My reason to why I burned that ugly thing was indeed justified. I can't possibly go to the ball to meet the princess looking like a common whore can I?"

Hans didn't answer knowing the question was rhetorical.

"Elsa," Hansina shouted. The girl squeaked in fright dropping the letter. "Go down to Oaken and order me a dress. He should already have my sizes and while you are there see if they anything for Hans."

Elsa didn't move she shifted her weight from one foot to the other wringing her hands. "Hansina," she began.

Rubbing her temples in frustration she growled, "Speak up you insulate girl."

"The letter states that everyone is invited does mean I can go to?" she asked apprehensively

The twins locked glances. A sinister smile curved Hans lips, and Hansina fought back a dark chuckle. "Do you honestly think her highness would give you a peasant orphan girl a passing glance or a second thought. I guess you could be of some us if someone split their wine glass." The two shared in a good laugh causing Elsa to reconsider her request.

Wiping away a few stray tears Hansina face the girl. "Perhaps if you are on your best behavior, and manage to find something besides the rags you wear. I might allow you to go. For now do as I say and run down to Oakens for a dress."

"T-thank you. I will head off now."

Elsa arrived at Oaken's a dress shop owned by a strange, but kind man, unless you call him a croak. The door opened and a man was tossed out of the shop, ". . . and don't come back."

Elsa gulped always nervous about going anywhere. She was allowed out of the house, but it mostly to run errands since no one wanted either sibling to even enter their shop anymore. Walking in Elsa glanced around the shop spotting a large man wearing a fluffy stripped sweater examining a gown.

Seeing the girl nervously look around avoiding eyes contact his own twinkled with excitement. Approaching her, he asked his accent thick in some ways, "Velcome, vhat can I get for you, ya?"

"I need a dress order," Elsa whispered.

"Vhat I did not hear ya?" Oaken leaned forward.

"I wish to place a dress request for the summer ball."

"Ah, that is doable ya." Oaken stood up towering over Elsa.

Elsa gulped.

Before the shy girl had a chance to protest a measuring tape was wrapped around waist. Oaken assessed the tap, "Nice size, ya."

Elsa face flushed a dark red, and her hands pricked with ice. She tried to explain, "Um, its not-"

"Don't vorry ve vill take care of you. Gerda," he yelled.

A short woman rushed out. Out of breath she panted, "Yes, sir."

"Get the girls fitted for a lovely dress."

"No, the dress is not for me-"

"Nonsense, you vill – I mean will look stunning deary."

_I've always wanted a nice dress_, she mused, _and the invitation did say everyone. I'm sure I can fit Hansina with someone that is not_\- Elsa shook her head horrified by her delightful thoughts. "No, the dress is not for me, it's for my steps-sister."

Gerda froze and meet eyes with Oaken. "You're an Angerona dear?"

Elsa began to toy with her braid. "Well, technically no, I'm a Frossen my father married into the Angerona family."

Oaken's face softened, "I see, then Gerda carry on vill you."

Night had fallen when Elsa returned home with the dress delivered tomorrow. Hansina stood in the door way arm crossed tapping her nails upon her arm. Her brother stood behind her ready to follow her lead. "Did you get lost Elsa dear?" she barked.

"No."

"Then, where were you practically all afternoon?"

"Getting your dress ordered."

Hansina took a few graceful steps placing her hand under Elsa face cupping her chin. The other hand stroked the cowering girls left cheek. "That better be the truth, for you and I both know that even if you ran away. No. One. Would. Ever. Want. You. The down sides to being a freak against nature. A _monster_," she spat the last word.

Blinking back her emotions Elsa nodded.

A crooked smile curved the right side of her wicked sisters face. She patted Elsa head, "Good girl. I am glad you have finally discovered your place in this hierarchy. I can simply can not wait until I lay eyes upon my dress."

This made Elsa smile secretly knowing the joke was on her for the main dress would only fit Elsa. Oaken promised to get one ready for the awful woman, but it wouldn't be as amazing as the one he was making for Elsa.

"However, the fact still remains that you must be punished for freezing my afternoon tea, and abandoning your chores. Tonight you can either go without dinner, or you can sleep in the barn." a wicked smirk graced her lips at mention of the building.

Elsa frowned not liking to go to the barn at night. Her hands twinged in pain at the reminders of what her father did during those long month before his death. She often found it ironic how a place her father once tormented her became a hiding place for the very things he despised about her. Plus, she didn't want to take the risk of her icy companions getting discovered. Bowing her head she submitted replying softly, "Yes Hansina, I shall go to my room." Passing by heading towards her room the smile she had earlier wouldn't leave her face.

* * *

The day of the ball arrived Hans and his sister came down after their meals in bed. "Elsa, we are heading into town for a few things. Here is a list of all the things you are required to do today." The pair left. Looking over the list Elsa let out moan. Picking up her broom she began to tackle extensive amount of chores. While she swept the floors a knock banged upon the door. Opening she found Oaken standing upon the porch. "Ah, morning Ms. Frossen I have brought the dress."

Elsa questioned the red color, but Oaken claimed to be a professional, so she trusted his judgment. The dress had a deep neck one of the likes she had never seen. If she wore to the party she would be baring her collar, her shoulders, and the tops of her chest for all to see. "Don't you find it a bit revealing?"

"Nonsense, with your true beauty no one will hardly pay mind to any of that," he brushed off her hesitation with a jolly chuckle.

"And the other?" she asked unable to remove her gaze from red dress.

Oaken's gaze darken, "Gerda will be by later vith that one she needs to conduct one final fitting on the client," he didn't like saying either of the siblings names for they sent a chill down his spine, and his stomach to turn. Handing the garment over to Elsa he winked, "I think I vould be vise if you take it and hide it until tonight. Those two can be quite cruel."

Taking the dress Elsa nodded in agreement. "Thank you Oaken."

"You are very velcome dear, I do hope you enjoy the ball." Watching him leave he waved and she returned the gesture.

Hiding the dress in her room a place neither of them ventured to Elsa pulled out the list from her apron. She checked off sweeping, but the list seemed endless. "Okay, Elsa you can finish this list," she attempted to convince herself. "Next, is mopping. The hours ticked by quickly Elsa ignored the twins unless they demanded something like lunch or Hansina's afternoon tea. To busy herself from the droning activity she took to humming old hymns. Dunking her cloth into the bucket of water Elsa finished her final window just as the clock struck eight. "I still have time," she beamed. Elsa raced up the stairs to get ready. In her room Elsa gives herself one last check in the cracked mirror. "You can do this Elsa, this could finally be your chance to see the world outside this awful manor, and maybe something more." With one last calming breath she headed for the door ready for what the night could bring.

Hansina reached for the door, "Ready for our chance to ascend to the throne?"

"Yes, with any luck this time tomorrow Princess Anna will be asking for a blessing for our marriage," Hans cackled.

"Wait," Elsa called from the top of the stairs. The pair looked up and watching their eyes wide with fear as mostly anxiety riddled Elsa glided down the steps with regal grace. "I did all that you asked and more. I also have a dress as you stated I would need. So, I implore you both, may I go to the ball?"

The twins exchanged looks. Hansina sashayed over placing a hand on shoulder. "A promise is a promise. Though there is one tiny little thing I would change about your dress."

Elsa knew better than to trust. A lifetime of dismay and torment coming from a person couldn't be canceled out by one nice deed. She backed away, "I think the dress is just perfect," she gulped.

"Oh, then be a dear and hand me Hans' sword."

Elsa didn't like the gleam in her cat like green eyes. Removing the sword meant more for decoration than fighting she handed it to Hans. He politely opened the door," Ladies," he bowed.

Being closer to the door Elsa walked out, but after a few steps a horrifying tearing sound caught her ears. Turning to her horror she found half her dress under Hansina's foot. "Oh dear, looks like I over stepped my bounds." Elsa cringed away in fear as the auburn reached out titling her victim's head looking into her sorrow filled frosty eyes, "I guess you can't come to ball." Removing her hand the woman decided to take it one step further and ripping off one of the pieced of fabric upon Elsa's shoulder. Satisfied with her work she called, "Come along Hans the carriage should be coming for us soon."

The rips in her dress didn't matter to, but the ones in her still beating heart did. Holding back the tears Elsa ran outside towards the barn. Entering she wrapped her arms around Sven's neck. "Oh Sven, how can two people be so horrible."

"Only the strong and the wicked survive, Elsa," Hans' replied behind her.

With a sharp gasp Elsa whipped around. He came closer the moons light shone down illuminating Kristoff showcasing his icy figure. "I see," he purred, "this is why you have been coming here every morning. Crafting things with your freak powers."

Caught and trapped like a rat she pleaded, "It's not what you think. Please don't tell Hansina."

Seeing the opportunity before him a glint sparked his forest eyes. "Don't worry I won't tell her on one condition."

Elsa wrung her hands not liking where this conversation was heading.

"I'm not asking much just one single kiss." He reached out playing with her bangs.

Elsa smacked his hand away, backing away from him. "No, I refuse."

Hans shrugged he won either way. "Hans, if we don't leave now we will be late." Stopping dead in her tracks Hansina spots her brother and Elsa and- "What are those?" She didn't wait for Elsa to respond instead she shot into the barn grabbing a fist full of her snowy locks. "So," Hansina seethed. "You have been a naughty girl forming things with you monstrous powers. Hans, your sword, please," she requested, handing the struggling Elsa to her brother who held her by the arms.

Hans handed over his sword while he held onto Elsa. "Please, they mean no harm," she begged.

"No harm," the girl hissed, "What would your father say? I cannot allow this treason, not under my roof." Hansina lopped off Olaf's head first. "That's for being disgrace to your father."

Elsa reached out to cry no, but nothing came out of her quivering lips.

Hansina went to the reindeer next, she swung chipping away at the ice until he finally crumbled. "That's for your clear lack of control."

"S-sven," she chocked.

Last, but not least was Kristoff. Seeing the other girl approach him getting ready to hit him Elsa stomped on Hans foot he howled in pain, and she jumped in front arms spread out. Finding her voice Elsa pleaded, "Not this one."

A wicked smile curved upon the woman's lips. "Aw, how cute, fallen in love with your own creation."

Elsa shook her head. That wasn't the case at all she couldn't risk anymore lost in her life. She came to care for her ice sculptures and the snowman like the family she never had.

"Good, 'cause love is a foolish emotion that should never be wasted on a piece of flith like you." Shoving Elsa out of the way Hansina brought the sword back, and with one fatal swing half of Kristoff's statue fell to icy bits upon the ground.

A carriage pulled up waiting for them. "We are finished here. Come the ball awaits." Hans glanced back flashing a smug smile upon the heart broken girls sorrows. Elsa dropped to her knees and began to weep. As she cried wallowing in her own self misery her tears turned to ice falling with light plinks to the ground. Digging her nails in the dirt a sheet of ice formed under her hands. "Why can I not know love?" she whispered.

A light flashed beside her, figuring it was the moon Elsa glanced up gasping at the sight of a creature unlike anything she had seen before. She met its eyes in its slumped position. Elsa jumped back as the creature blinked. "No reason to be frightened, dear. I am here to help you find what your heart desires most."

Elsa quirked her brow praying internally she was dreaming, but secretly wishing that this was real. "What are you?" she asked the creature.

"A rock troll, dear, who is here to guide you. However, you can call me Bulda."

"G-Guide me? How?"

Bulda patted Elsa's head, and then grabbed her gloved hands. Examining them, turning them over in rough her stone hands. Carefully the troll began to remove Elsa's crutch the girl tried to snatch her hand away, but the trolls grip tightened. "Ah, control it," she tutted gently."

Elsa nodded, but remained fearful of freezing Bulda.

The gloves were off, and the troll further examined Elsa's hands. "You've lived all your life fearing yourself. Filling your heart with hatred from what others have deemed you. Calling you such shameless things treating you like . . . like a monster." Elsa lowered her head feeling a new wave of tears wishing to well up. Bulda dropped the girl's hands, and lifted Elsa chin up. "It's not your fault, dear, what people don't understand they fear."

"But, I don't know how to-" Elsa's voice cracked.

"All you need is that one person who makes you happy. Someone who sees past everything your beauty your fear, everything that ties you to the ground, and sees only you. Like a warm summer's breeze in your eternal winter."

"Where would I even begin?"

"The ball of course," Bulda replied with a smile. "Can you make me a snowball?"

Elsa nodded, waving her hands a ball of snow formed, and she handed it to the troll unsure.

"Now, dear I can only do so much, the rest will be up to you. Close your eyes and focus on making a carriage out of this snowball."

Elsa did in her head she saw a round white carriage with icy windows, and frozen wheels. She moved her hands about and once she thought she was finished Elsa opened her eyes astounded by what she saw before her. "I did that?" she breathed bewildered. The length of her powers never ceased to amaze her at times.

"Indeed dear, now care to fix your friends. You will need them for the trip."

Turning her head Elsa focused on her shattered friends. Of course she knew to how to fix them, but did she really want to take that risk. Rising her hands she sent a snow wind that encircled her destroyed snowy and icy playmates to their original forms.

Satisfied Bulda touched the figures Elsa watched before her as they came to life. Kristoff took a deep breath of air. He appeared in front of Elsa flesh and bones. He glanced at his hands, "I'm alive." Sven shook off the remaining snow, and ran over to the Elsa licking her face.

"What is this magic?" she asked, wipping her slobber covered cheek.

Olaf was still a snowman, but he wobbled over, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like-"

Elsa cut him giving him a warm hug.

"Some day when your confidence grows, and love enters your heart fully you will be able to bring your creations to life." The troll touched the carriage, and the wheels became fuller. "Your carriage can go down the road," she laughed. "Alright dear, you are ready for the ball. Kristoff you drive-"

Elsa glanced down realizing her dress was still a mess. "Um, Bulda-"

"Sven will pull the-"

"Bulda, my dress-"

"Olaf, the door if you please-"

"But I really think-"

"Nonsense, you look absolutely-" the troll woman finally taking a decent look as Elsa. Her red dress still in shambles, and torn. "No, matter such an easy fix indeed. Your ice can conform to your body and make clothing. Just focus on the curves and shape of your figure and you will be fine."

Elsa felt blush creep up on her face. "I don't think I can."

"You've already done so much-"

"Not with them watching," Elsa pointed at her male companions.

"Oh," the troll saw the devilish smirk upon the males face, the reindeer did not seem to care, nor the snowman. "Turn around boy, she doesn't want you to see her honest goods," the troll scolded.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but obliged turning around.

Taking a breath Elsa concentrated on the ice starting from her feet she could feel it prickling every nerve and conforming around her toes, sole, heels. Elsa stole a glance seeing a pair of blue shoes. Soon the ice covered the red dress over her legs rising up, following the seductive curve of her hips, over her abdomen, her chest, and slowly over her arms covering them to her wrists. She left her shoulder uncovered, having always hated those awful high collared constricting things Hansina made her wear. The icy dress felt light and moved like fabric as she took a few trial steps. Elsa took out her bun, draping her braid over her right shoulder, she ran her hands over her bangs feathery them on top of her head. "How does it look?" Elsa asked nervously.

Bulda clapped her hands together, "Perfect."

Kristoff turned, "Stunning."

Sven jumped in place showing his approval.

Olaf stared in awe to the point where his carrot nose fell off his face.

Nodding Elsa climbed in the carriage before the door closed Bulda waved her hand and a pair of gloves appeared. "Now, Elsa these will keep the ice at bay in case you happen to lose control. Remember though love is the key to happiness. Disband your old mantra and accept your powers for the beauty that they are. Love will thaw."

"Love will thaw?" she repeated a little confused at first. Taking the gloves though Elsa pulled them on, "Thank you for everything."

"Don't forget at the stroke of twelve everything brought to life will return to normal and not even your powers will be able to stop it."

Kristoff whipped the reins, "Come on Sven let's go."

Sven began to gallop towards the castle. Elsa glanced back through the icy window and saw that the troll had disappeared. Leaning back upon the icy seat Elsa started at her hands with hope that someone might be there that will be who Bulda spoke of. "I wonder if I will really meet someone at the ball?"

* * *

Princess Anna stood in the front of the long line of guest ready to greet them. As far as she could see no one enticed her. Kai began to announce the names of each guest, party of one, or if they had a partner. After the first five Anna grew bored. The princess fell into a trance a name was called, she bowed, and they left with smile. An hour that felt like an eternity to Anna went by and everyone was enjoying the party, expect for Anna. She chose to sit upon her throne. _I thought this was going to be fun. Everyone is as fake as __a__ wolf in sheep__'__s clothing. _ The doors opened, and her eyes caught sight of blonde hair sticking out amongst the crowd. Anna rose in the seat to get a better look as Hansina sashayed up the carpet. "Greetings, your highness, how-"

"Excuse me, I have urgent business to attend to," Anna cut her off, leaving the female speechless.

Entering the crowd Anna shoved her way through coming out the other side breathless. A smile graced her lips as she spotted the blonde once again roaming the back of the room. She wore an icy blue dress that hugged her hips, and a slit that went up the left leg. It sparkled under the moon's natural light as Anna followed her outside. _The wa__y__ it shines could rival the stars themselves, _Anna thought. Reaching out she grabbed one of the pale blue gloves.

Elsa turned scared if it turned out to be her demonic step-sister. Instead, she met a pair of teal eyes, radiant red hair, freckles covered face, and a gleaming smile. The woman looked so familiar as if she was from a dream or a dream of a dream. She would have mistaken this woman for a male is she judged solely on the dashing green prince's attire. _Say something_, she scolded at herself. "Evening," she said. "Have we met before."

Anna could no longer hold back, "If we have met before I probably would have remembered, of course I have a very tricky memory. By the gods though you are the most beautfuller thing I have ever laid my eyes upon." She placed a gentle kiss upon the glove feeling the coldness of Elsa's heightened powers.

"Um, beautifuller is not a word," Elsa pointed out.

Anna let a smooth chuckle, "For you it should be considered."

Elsa could feel her cheeks inflame. Never had anyone gave her such attention. "Thank you."

"May I have this dance?" Anna inquired.

"I don't dance," Elsa whispered. _You don't deserve such kindness. _She shook away the self doubt. _Remember control it. Do not allow fear to consume you._

"Pardon?"

"I don't dance," she voice cracked.

This only made Anna's smile grow. "Nonsense everyone can dance. It might not be perfect, but there is nothing to be afraid of. So, please humor me for a bit."

Hesitatingly Elsa placed her hand in Anna's. The princess took the hand into her white glove leading her away from the ballroom where they had gained an audience. Seeing the princess run off with a blonde who looked familiar Hansina let out a low growl. She was not happy, and began to chase after the two in order to confront the whore. Kai closed the back doors, and drew the curtains preventing her from recognizing Elsa.

Outside in the cool night air Anna placed her hand upon the small of her back gaining a squeak from the woman. Elsa may have had two inches advantage over Anna, but the redhead smiled nonetheless. Grasping Elsa's chilling hand in her left, and Elsa placed her left on Anna's shoulder. "Now, then I step forward with my left, and you step back with your right on the first beat. "You got it and one, two, three. One, two, three."

The two continued on like that under the moon's full glow their shadows mingling as they danced most of the night away. Elsa smiled lightly as she gazed down meeting those soft, warm, and welcoming teal eyes. Anna returned the smile. _This is new, _Anna thought. Her_ eyes have captured my heart with __their__piercing__ hold. _Anna twirled Elsa around, brought the blonde back into her arms never once losing eye contact.

_My heart is pounding against my chest as if it is going to burst. The troll said to allow love to find its place in my heart, but all I feel is my jittery nerves._

They took a seat on a garden bench enjoying the silence. For Elsa it seemed natural to be pushed into her recluse shell, yet being near someone who did not shout insults at her made it a little better. Anna though could not stop moving, and fidgeting. She rarely kept her mouth shut for more than a few minutes at a time. However, she did not mind at all for her mind was too busy admiring the goddess before her. She kind of wondered if this all some sort of dream. Reaching out, her fingers ghosted along the smooth skin of Elsa's wrist. Elsa froze feeling frost form at the tips of her fingers. She slid away much to Anna' confusion. "Forgive me," Anna pleaded. "It has been while since I have met someone quite like you. I have been smitten down by the goddess of love herself. So, I beg of you do not allow fear to be the victor here within the confines of this wonderful moment."

Elsa did not like it when people were close to her for what might happen. Yet, the princess was slowly compelling her. _She's right. _She nodded hoping this action would suffice as a reply.

Anna could sense the shy girls hesitation, and decided to take what she desired slow. Gently she ran her fingers over the porcelain skin of Elsa's shoulder. Elsa felt herself shudder. Anna actually loved the cold sensation on her fingers. "I love how the moon shimmers off your near translucent skin. It is as if the goddess who governs it is jealous of your stunning beauty. The sweeping cold touch is just as grand I have barley touched you, and I feel my own skin pebble it is-" Anna paused to think of the right word. Whist Elsa waited for an insult to sink her slowly rising heart. "Exhilarating."

Elsa's face felt as if it were on fire, but she could feel the inside of her gloves were frozen. Her voice cracked as she tried to utter some sort of reply.

A mischievous smirk crossed Anna's lips leaning forward Anna placed her lips upon the soft skin before her. _Gods, she is so soft like chocolate, I wonder- _The princess moved up along the exposed skin leaving a trail of soft kisses that froze upon contact. Elsa stiffed a moan, she had never felt this way before. The princess was turning her in a puddle, and the longer she allowed Anna to continue on the more fearful she grew. "Please stop," she muttered.

Anna withdrew, "I have over stepped my bounds, sorry."

Elsa turned facing the princess. Her icy blue eyes meet Anna's teal once that sparkled with life. Never had the woman felt loved all those years of being called a monster for her powers. She spent days locked away in the darkness forcing her to blame herself, and now here sat the one person that saw nothing expect her. However, there was still something holding her back she could feel the frost freezing her blood unable to escape. _She can only think less of me. For I cannot hide something that is on my blood. _"Princess Anna," she began. Wringing her hands she took a breath, "You have shown me nothing but kindness. However, I have a s-secret that causes people to h-hate me."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands never showing a hint of pain due to the increased cold. "Whatever it is no matter how mundane, silly, or even dark we can work through it. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I feel happy, and I don't want to lose this feeling." Anna noticed that the girls lips before her were quivering. She leaned forward closing her eyes as she got closer. Princess Anna wanted to give the shy girl assurance that everything would be alright.

Uncertainty clouded Elsa's mind, she bit the inside of cheek, yet she felt compelled to indulge in her desire for human contact or companionship. Elsa followed suit having only read this act being conducted in books about prince and princesses. They could feel each others breath upon their lips until the clock began to chime in the distance. Elsa snapped out of her trance to see that the hands of the clock were at the top of its face. "Forgive me, I must go," she panicked.

Reaching Anna caught one of the fingers of Elsa's blue gloves. "Wait, I don't even know your name," Anna called. Elsa tugged losing it, but with no time to get it back she raced off for the ballroom. Clutching the glove to her chest Anna made chase. Once in the ballroom she lost sight of girl into the crowd.

Elsa reached the outside to see her carriage, "Kristoff we must make haste the clock has struck twelve." The man nodded hopping into the grasping Sven regains he yelled, "Run bud."

Olaf held the doors allowing Elsa to jump in taking one of the seats. Quickly closing the door he asked, "Did you meet someone nice?"

"Yes," she replied, as another chimed sounded. Getting into the carriage the ice of both her dress and her ride began to melt.

Anna finally reached the outside doors just in time to see the carriage leave around the corner. She took another glance at the glove and her decision was made. Marching back inside Anna growled at one of her guards. "The party is over, close the gates.

"But, my-"

"Close the damn, gates now," she shouted.

Racing down the road Kristoff whipped the reins hoping to escape the clock. His hands were slowly turning back to ice. Sven breath began to mist in the air. Inside the coach things were not looking well either. Elsa's found her feet hanging out of the half melted floor, and Olaf's body was becoming snow once more. Rounding a corner the back axle broke, the slushy wheels fell off, and the carriage crashed into the weeds. Elsa stood up to see her friends slowly becoming their winter original forms. Tears welled in her eyes as Kristoff only smiled the finally stroke of twelve came, Olaf did one last wave before becoming a snowman. She patted Sven's head, as he turned back to ice, and shattered. Elsa gave him a hug silently thank him for always being there. He placed a frozen kiss atop her head, and he too turned to ice, and breaking apart. In her rags Elsa saw noticed the glimmering of her right hand. She lifted it up to see that glove was still upon her hand. She looked up at the night sky and whispered a small thank you to the gods.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sound the trumpets for here are the final exciting chapter of our thrilling tale. Will there be a happy ending to this? Damn straight there will be, I'm mean, but not cruel. However, it won't end in a wedding I stand by they whole you can't marry someone you just met. Will our villains get there dues? You bet they will! One more intent than the other. -evil laugh-. I want to thank everyone who have will probably like this story. Those of you who have reviewed and brightened my day and confidence about this story. So enough my rambling here's the end hope you enjoy.

**Warnings:** I don't there are any for this chapter.

* * *

The next day in the manor nothing seemed to change as Hansina's voice echoed through the study demanding for Elsa to bring her, her morning tea. Nothing expect for the woman's attitude which took on a very sour tone once her plans for Hans to woo the princess was thwarted by a mysterious blonde. Even Hans stood in the shadows avoiding his sister's darken fear inducing glare.

A few minutes later Elsa came in carrying her normal tray with everyone's morning order. "Good morning, Hans. Hansina," she greeted her step-siblings in an unusual giddy manner.

The pair exchanged looks figuring after the pain they induced into the girl last night she should have been cowering in their mere presence. "Good morning?" Hans voiced unsure, and perplexed by Elsa's behavior.

Elsa placed the tray in front of the siblings. Hansina reached for the cup ready to scold the girl for the frozen tea. Taking a sip she was shocked to find it still was hot, and liquid. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, go do your chores," her step-sister barked.

Leaving the room a smile returned to her face thinking of the magical night, and the glove safety hidden in the drawer in her room.

Sipping her tea Hansina brooded, "That was odd, I don't like it. Hans go check it out, and when you are done go get me some chocolate."

After a quick bow, Hans headed down the steps and stole a quick around the corner to see Elsa doing the dishes he dirtied the night before. He noticed nothing strange, shrugging Hans made his way for town. Once she was sure she was alone Elsa dropped the plate back into the water. She grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floor, as she did could hardly contain a smile from creeping up on her. "One, two, three," she repeated the steps the lovely princess has taught her. She felt absolutely giddy, as blush coated her face. Holding the broom out with her left hand Elsa grabbed the helm of her dress and curtsied laughing. The noise was so foreign to her, yet, it felt so right. "Oh, Princess Anna, of course we can dance."

* * *

Anna paced the meeting room as several of her advisers watched horrified by the princesses air. One hand was placed over mouth covering her mumbling, while the other clutched onto the glove she obtained from the mysterious woman. "Why would she leave all of a sudden?" she asked herself. "She did not seem offended by my offhanded behavior, no she looked scared all through the night. She wished to tell me a secret. Maybe, that was why she took off like that." Anna threw her hands into air, "Why did I not get her name?"

Weary looks were exchanged among the council. "Princess Anna, it was just one girl. There are many of them in the kingdom who would love to be your queen or better yet a male to be king."

"No, I refuse to have anyone else besides her."

"Princess Anna, how do you even know what love really is?"

Anna slammed her hands upon the table outraged by her council's incompetence. "I may be young and naïve, but I know that this feeling in my heart cannot be false. I degree a kingdom wide search of the gorgeous blonde the hand that fits this glove. Anna left causing the doors to bang shut behind her.

Her advisers grumbled, but they knew never to argue with the princess for she always found a way to get what she desired.

* * *

By mid-afternoon word had spread like wildfire about the princesses kingdom wide for her blonde dance partner. Hans strolled through the town carrying a box of chocolates he hoped would make his sister a little bit happier. As he did he noticed something off about the woman for little to none paid him any mind. That to him was quite unacceptable. Running hand over his perfect hair he saw a group over by a tree. Catching himself in a mirror he ran his tongue over his teeth and flashed a devious smile. Approaching the closet group of woman who were huddled up in a circle Hans could hear excited whispers, and gleeful giggles. "Excuse me ladies," he called in his most regal tone.

To his disgusted they continued to ignore him.

Angered by this he grabbed one spinning them around. He growled, "Are you blind ma'am?"

Waving Hans off she snapped, "No, we have more important things to attend to then you."

His jaw dropped, "What in Valhalla's sake is more important than me?"

Rolling her eyes the woman replied, "The princess is conducting a kingdom wide search for the girl she danced with last night."

"I see," he muttered to himself. "Then my lady care to enlighten me about this search?" he requested, a sly smirk curving his lips.

Hansina raked her fingers through her hair, pulling it away she saw several strands hanging from her fingers. "This whole ordeal is stressing me out to the point of balding. That damn blonde had to catch the eyes of the princess. If I ever find that whore I'll wring her little neck." Stopping in her tracks she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Elsa tea, NOW!"

A few minutes later Elsa arrived with another tray, "Your tea, my lady."

"It took you long enough," she watched for the girls reaction. Elsa though did not flinch. _Strange._

Just then Hans burst through the door, "Hansina, Hansina, we still have a chance to win the princesses heart. Well, you have a chance."

Elsa winced at the very thought.

"How?"

"The princess has ordered a search of the entire kingdom to find the girl she danced with last night."

Hansina grabbed her brothers face between her hands. "This could be the single greatest thing you have ever done, dear brother. Tell me how _I_ can ascend the Arendelle throne?"

Hans gladly began to share the details of his discovery. "Princess Anna has decreed that every household with any woman will be submitted to a search in order to find both a wondrous girl, and the owner of one blue glove. One of which has silvery blonde hair, eyes the color of ice, and skin so smooth and pale that it would put snow itself to shame." Hans paused as he gave his sister a quick once over. "This might prove to be harder, then we thought."

Elsa hands were causing the tray and cups to rattle.

"We will worry about details later. Is there anything else?" she inquired.

"Yes, Hansina, upon the arrival of each house a woman fitting this description will be subjected to try on a glove-"

Elsa tripped shattering the contents of the tray, and spilling tea upon the floor.

Hansina rolled her eyes. "You stupid, stupid girl," she scolded. Walking over to give Elsa what she deserved she stepped upon saucer's breaking them into more tiny pieces. The scared Elsa attempted to clean up the mess to please her craze sister. Hansina through was not impressed as she reached down grabbing a fist full of blonde hair yanking the cowering girl to her feet. "I have had with your impedance. Clean up the mess, and get out of my sight."

"Yes, Hansina," Elsa shuddered.

Elsa cleaned up the mess, and as she made her way toward the bin to toss out pieces she heard the pair speak. "If everything goes our way I want her sold to nearest slave trader. I won't have her risk our chance of living the lap of luxury."

Determination glowed in Elsa's eyes knowing what she had to do. There was no way she would allow those two to harm her princess. Realizing what crossed her mind a light blush coated her cheek. _Her princess_, she mused. Entering her room Elsa opened the drawer pulling the teal glove. A rough rap upon he door startled her causing her to hide the article behind her back. "C-come in."

Hans entered peeking around the door. "I was wondering if you washed my gloves by any chance?"

"Yes, dear brother," she smirked, "they are with your other clothes I did the morn before."

"Ah, thank you."

Hearing the door click close Elsa let out a sigh of relief until the door was suddenly slammed opened and the pair stood in the doorway. "I told you there was something strange going on with her," Hansina purred wickedly.

Her eyes spotted the glove and they gleamed. Elsa quickly hide it once again behind her back. "It's not what you think. I received this glove-"

Elsa was shaking as her step-sister placed a gentle hand upon her cheek. With her other hand she snatched the glove out of the Elsa's grasp. "You brilliant little fool," she praised. "Not only have you lured the princess into your pathetic sights, but you even manged to have her come find you. This is the best thing to have ever happened to me."

For a moment Elsa felt as if something snapped as she listened to Hansina's insidious laughter. She didn't know what the emotion was at first, but felt white hot rage blinding her mind of all logic. Elsa grabbed a hold of her evil step sister's wrist. Feeling the frost on her fingertips it began to coat the bare skin. Hansina shirked in pain, shoving Elsa away. Seeing it as her chance Elsa grabbed her glove, and began to run for her life. As she made her way for the door her heart actually fluttered knowing that the princess was looking for her. Hans though would not allow Elsa to escape. He lunged grabbing the girl by the ankles tripping before she could reach the door. Clawing her way along the floor Elsa wheezed, "I have to warn the princess."

Hansina rubbed her chilled wrist attempting to warm the ice crystal's that adhered to her skin. "Lock her in the _room_."

Fear filled Elsa's icy eyes, as she cried no while has dragged her away.

In the parlor Hans turned the left spindle, the mouth of the fireplace opened, and he tossed in the struggling Elsa. "Now, be a good girl and stay warm," he smirked.

Standing Elsa tried to escape, but the door shut before her. Pounding her fist upon the stone, she yelled, "I will not allow you to do this." Sweat began to glisten on her forehead as the heat encased the air around her. Elsa felt as she was melting, the fire draining all of her strength. Tired, and out of breath she slid down the wall. Hugging her knees she rested her head upon them slowly losing hope. Everyone in her life was gone her mother, father, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. She had no one left that cared about _I have never felt this way about anyone before." _The words of the princess echoed in her head.

Elsa lifted her head up, and taking a look at her fingertips still able to see burns. All her life being called a monster, a freak, an abomination. The torture, the chores, and everything she had been though, but she found a light glimmering at the mouth of the cave. Someone who saw only her as a person, someone that made her happy. "I shall be damned if I let that whore touch her," Elsa said getting up. "I'm though pouting, running, and crying. They may hurt me into submission, but not Anna."

* * *

The royal carriage road closer to the manor. Anna let out a sigh grasping the glove for dear life, "Maybe this is hopeless. She's probably long gone by now."

The coach stopped, and a horn sounded, "Announcing-"

Anna jumped out the carriage, "Enough already the whole kingdom knows who I am," Glove in hand she stormed towards the door ready for this search to be over. Dozens of girls she seen, dozens of girls had blonde hair, and blue eyes, dozens of girls hands did not fit the glove, dozens of girls flirting with her, but not a single one matched _her _blonde. Anna rolled her shoulders feeling the disgust of them all. _I just want mine, _ she internally sighed. Up the path she went to the door, taking the golden knocker she banged it. "Here's praying there are not that many."

Hans opened the door greeting her with a devious smile. He bowed low causing Anna to pause. "Aw, your grace to what do-"

"Are there any woman present in this household?" she cut him off.

"Of course my sister."

"Is that all?"

"I would never lie to a royal such as yourself." he raked his fingers through is hair, and behind his back crossing them once they reached the middle. "Please, do come in," he invited.

Anna walked took a seat. He bowed again and offered, "Can I serve you anything tea, a crumpet?" Of course he prayed she didn't want anything for he had no idea how to make tea or if Elsa brought any sweets lately.

Waving him off, she replied, "I just wish to see your sister that is all."

"Yes, your highness. I shall see if she is ready." Hans left up the stairs leaving Anna to her own devices.

Noticing the fireplace Anna felt a sudden chill reminding her of the mysterious girl. "This quest was mistake maybe my advisers were right I do not know what love really is," she breathed, resting her hand on the mantel.

Hans reappeared he chocked upon his words, "May I present my sister my Hansina, or as you know her the girl you danced with last night."

Anna could see the silhouette of a figure walking in the shadows of the hall. Her teal eyes light up seeing hips just like the ones last night. She recalled how they swayed hypnotically closer and she wondered if she finally found the girl of her dreams. Until the figure came to light, and her smile faltered. Hansina sashayed out her long auburn hair tied into a loose bun over her left shoulder, and she attempted to fit herself into one of Elsa's dress. Hans covered his mouth to muffle another outburst. Anna had no idea hot to react at all. _This is the girl I gave my heart to? Not unless the moon must have been playing trick upon my eyes, or Loki had his fun. _She was speechless, which for her was a rarity.

Taking each step making it a show Hansina reached the bottom. "Ah, Princess Anna, it is pleasure seeing you again," she curtsied.

Anna took a step back, sickened. "You are not the girl. I will not stand for this foolery." She withdrew a couple steps back, "I will be taking my leave, you should consider yourself lucky I do not have you both hung for treason."

Hansina was not going to allow her chance to slip through her finger again. "Wait, your highness."

Anna halted.

"What if I were to tell you that I know where your girl is?" an evil twinkled glinted in those green eyes.

"Why should I trust you, you tried to deceive me? I bid you both, farewell."

"Hans," she growled.

Nodding her brother grabbed the vase smashing it over Anna's head. Before Anna could step out the threshold, she passed out under a shroud of darkness.

Hans tossed Anna in the burn room within a matter of moments Anna stirred awake. Rising she felt the waves of intense heat. Groaning she rubbed back of her head feeling a gash. Bringing her hand in her front of her face she saw the blood. "They have assaulted a royal-" she stopped as her eyes caught sight of an unmoving figure in the room with her as well. "Are you okay?" she called.

Receiving no answer Anna grew worry of the what if.

Elsa was completely drained from the fire causing her ice powers to not even respond.

Crawling over Anna touched the woman, "Gods, it's like she is melting.

The sudden touch caused Elsa to stir, opening her eyes she could have sworn it was goddess watching her. "Am I dead?" she mumbled.

Quirking her brow Anna shook her head, "No, just hot. I'm not saying you're hot – well actually from what I can see you are quite stunning like someone I have been looking for this whole time." Anna stopped herself realizing they were still locked up in the small space. "I cannot believe that sadist jerk locks people up in here."

Her soft voice reached Elsa ears, gazing in those teal eyes she recognized who else was in the room with her and she become horrified. _Why is the princess locked in here?_

Hans paced the room nervous for they had commit an act of treason. "What are we going to do dear sister?"

"Hans."

"Tormenting Elsa is one thing since the girl is a freak, but to kidnap the-"

"Hans," his sister repeated this time sharper.

"Princess Anna is an entirety different situation, we could be jailed or worse beheaded-"

"Hans, told your tongue."

Her brother froze shutting up.

"I have a plan. First we have to take care of Elsa. That will be your job."

"Take care of her?" Hans inquired, a dark smirk upon his lips.

"Yes," she purred, "I do not care what you do with her as long I do not have witness it. As for the princess tie her to the chair and I shall deal with her."

Nodding Hans made his way back to the fireplace. Glancing in his nostrils flared at the sight of Elsa's head in the princess lap. Spotting Hans she glared daggers at the side-burned villain. "Come along your highness let us get going."

Gently removing Elsa from her person Anna stood up rage lighting her eyes, "By order of myself I demand that you let us go. This is inhumane.

Hans simply rolled his eyes as Anna tried to tackle him, but he caught it twisting her arm. His smirk larger as he heard a squeak of pain from the woman. The yelp rang in Elsa's ears, she slowly got up on wobbly legs to see the sight of Anna in Hans hands. She held her hands out to summon ice, but the heat was far too intense. "Come on your highness, my dear sister wishes to address some issues with you personally"

Anna fought against her assailant knowing it was useless without her swords or any weapon for that matter she bowed her head in defeat. "Fine, I shall talk to your sister, but all I ask is that you allow the girl to go free."

Hans threw his head back in amusement and laughed. "Sure, I shall let her go, to my study."

He dragged the princess away, into the kitchen where Hansina stood scratching at the ice on her skin. "I think that wrench infected me."

Ignoring his sister Hans proceeded to tie up Anna in the chair. He bowed, "Presenting her royal highness Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna grimaced at the sight of the woman before her. "Let me guess you want my funds."

"No, I want your crown," Hansina corrected.

The princess rolled her eyes, "How original. Use some goddess of a girl to attract my attention, reel me in, and then use me as ransom. I would applaud your efforts, but as I can see I am tied up." Anna felt betrayal, and hurt hearing her own words. _I bet Elsa doesn't even love me. I bet that whole thing at the ball was an act, and it probably was just a few minutes ago. _

"Hardly," Anna snapped out of her inner thoughts. In a mock voice Hansina said, "Elsa just happened to be there, and her cute puppy love for you only made the plan that much sweeter."

"Then there might still be hope for us?"

"No, Elsa does not deserve love from anyone."

"I see," Anna whispered. "Then, you and your brother are the reasons for her fear, and withdrawn nature."

"Actually that was her father doing. I just added to the anxiety."

"You're a monster," Anna declared.

Hansina laughed wickedly, "Indeed I am, and not afraid to admit it. Now, about your crown."

Anna felt the twine rope, and began to rub her bracelet against the rope hoping the friction would cut it. A sly smile crossed Anna lips as a plan to stall formed. "In order to get to my crown one must marry into the family or steal it. The guards would not take lightly to thievery though."

Her eyes narrowed hearing the princesses words. "Fine marriage it is then."

A sly smile curved Anna's lips, "Alas, I am bound by this whole search for my mystery girl. Whoever hand fits the glove will be my bride."

"Then hand me the glove," she ordered.

"My hands are tied," Anna deadpanned.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, "Where is it?"

"The inner pocket of my jacket," Anna said, surrendering hoping to stall just long enough.

The woman reached into the princess jacket pulling out the icy blue glove. _Just like the one Elsa has. Damn she is the one. I cannot allow that freak to gain the princesses hand. _Slipping the glove on it hung off her fingers felt tight around her palm, and wrinkled. "Why is this not fitting?"

Anna shrugged, "It could be deception, or magic. It does not fit upon my hand or the countless other women that have tried to it on." She moved wrist about feeling it becoming looser by the second.

Hansina slapped her captive's on her face. "Make it fit," she demanded. Her voice having lost it edge.

Anna moved her freed right hand about, and she yanked the rest of the rope off. Hansina went for another slap, but Anna caught her wrist. "As I have said before, the glove only fits the girl I danced with." Bending it and touching the ice Hansina winced, "And you are not her," Anna proclaimed, shoving the woman down to the ground. Brushing off her lapels Anna muttered, "However, I think I know who is my princess."

Hans slammed Elsa to the ground, "Finally, I can do whatever I see to pleasure my fancy. For years I yearned for you since you caught my eyes, but ignored me. Did you ever return these feeling I held so dear to my heart?" He was lying he only wanted to make her feel even more guilty.

_Almost there_.

"No, as soon as you get a chance to play dress up your heart goes to a princess. If I can't have you," he withdrew a dagger, "Then, no one can."

Elsa coughed still feeling weak. The trolls words echoed through mind, _allow love into your heart and your power will grow_. Getting up Elsa waved her hand only icy mist formed. _Love_, she thought. She felt snow dust her palm. _Anna_, Elsa mused, _she put her life on hold to find me the girl she danced with._ Ice pricked her skin – something she often feared now became her safe haven – she was close.

Hans charged over to the girl ready to stab her. Elsa stomped her foot and ice took root upon the floor. Hans' foot slipped and fell. The dagger slid across the floor under a cabinet. "Elsa," he gulped. "Now you and I both know that we share the same enemy."  
Elsa grabbed Hans' collar bringing his face. Her icy blue eyes were like daggers carving fear into Hans heart and chilling his soul. In a stern voice full of unbridled confidence, "I am not like you either of you. I would never harm an innocent person and torture them for years on end."

Pushing Hans onto the ice Elsa began to leave. His hand reached upon the desk grasping the nearest object. He pulled it down seeing a letter opener. Anna burst through the door seeing the man walking up ready to stab the unknowing girl. Rushing past Anna landed a punch right in Hans's jaw. Shaking her hand Anna growled, "That's for locking me up."

Turning the princess saw the girl. "I have been dying to do that since I got here."

Elsa smiled and covered her mouth to conceal the laugh.

"You think you won," Hansina snapped. Pulling off the glove she ripped right before the eyes of the two woman. With a triumphant smirk the evil woman said, "There went any hope of finding that girl now."

Elsa patted her apron feeling the other. Before she could pull it out Hansina wrapped her hands around Elsa throat. "I will not allow you to ruin my chances at happiness, ever again."

Choking Elsa reached out grabbing her step sisters wrist once. Struggling for air Elsa scratched the skin, and ice from her girls fingers began to freeze into the wounds. Hansina stricken with pure fright pushed Elsa away. The ice spread from her finger tips up her arm freezing not only the skin, but all the way to her blood. Slowly Hansina could feel her heart stop as the ice crystals became to stab it. Her whole body became a frozen statue before Elsa's and Anna's eyes. Neither of then spoke for the longest time. Elsa feared Anna would only see her as the monster she was called all her life.

Anna was still too shocked for words to form in her mind let alone her lips. "Wow, beautiful and powerful," she finally whistled.

Elsa wanted to run, she needed to escape before Anna could see her for the abomination she truly was. She started to run, but found herself unable to move. Turning she saw Anna's hand on her wrist. "Let me go," she begged, eyes pleading.

Anna refused pulling the frightened girl into her. "No, I cannot allow you leave my sight ever again."

"I might hurt you," Elsa whispered.

She held onto those beautiful soft hands of the blonde Anna assured, "That is what _they_ want you to think. These people," she gestured to the frozen Hansina, and the unconscious Hans. "They have treated you like a monster, forced you to think that everyone, and everything will die at your touch. Tell me I am wrong, and I shall let you go to run."

Elsa looked away knowing this to be true.

"Exactly. From what I have seen you have allowed fear to rule your life because you have never had a person in your life to cherish you." Still holding Elsa's hands Anna kissed her knuckles making the blonde blush. "Allow me to be that person."

Elsa attempted to form the words she wished to say. Her heart said yes, whilst her mind formed an argument telling her not to trust the girl. She managed to get something out, "I hardly know you?"

Anna could not contain a slight chuckle that protruded from her throat. Picking up the two halves of the gloves Anna sighed, "It's too bad I do not have another one."

Elsa reached into the apron pulling out the teal glove. "If it means anything I have the other."

Taking it in her hand Anna smile "Since as you stated we hardly know each other. Why don't we start with this?" Elsa already knew the glove fit her perfectly for it was made just for her. Holding her hand out Anna slipped it over the pale cold hands. The princess was no less than shocked, "It fits, you are the one I have been looking for." Her teasing tone was like music to Elsa's ears. Anna leaned forward wishing ever so much to kiss those natural pale lips.

Elsa took a step back, "Um, my name is Elsa."

Stopping mid-lean Anna opened her eyes. "I guess knowing your name would be important," she rolled her eyes. Anna bowed, "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Pleasure to m-meet you."

The two shook hands. They two stepped back Elsa played with her hair while Anna rubbed arm. "Now that were well acquainted shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"I figured you of all people would to want to leave this place. Seeing that you are the girl of my dreams, and the one who fits the glove you. Do you wish to stay in my castle?" Anna had closed one eye speaking that last part hoping Elsa would say yes.

Instead Elsa surprised both of them by flinging her arms around the princesses neck in a hug. Elsa found the contact of warm skin against hers new, strange, and euphoric. "Yes." she replied.

Overjoyed Anna placed her hands upon Elsa waist lifting her up and twirling her around in a whirlwind of excitement, "You know I've always wanted to go ice staking in summer!"

Elsa covered her mouth hiding the light laugh. The strawberry blonde made Elsa feel warm like she had the whole of summer in her soul. _A summer flower in my harsh winter_.

* * *

A few months had passed and Elsa roamed the courtyard still unable to believe she was living in the castle with the loving and wonderful princess. She looked down at her bare hands disbelief and worry every now and again crossed her mind, but reminded herself life was so much better than before. Though there was an incident or two when the spontaneous princess surprised her causing their room to end up being frozen over by a mini blizzard. Even after being buried in snow Elsa was truly surprised to find the woman laughing and enjoying the accident before Elsa dissipated it. "Anna really is a blessing," she whispered.

The princess rushed down the hall coming to the spiral staircase she excitedly slid down the banister. She had wonderful news to give to her lover and couldn't possible wait to tell Elsa. The woman was everything she dreamed of and more. Yes, it took a few weeks for the blonde to fully grasp that all of it wasn't a dream, and to fully open up to the princess. However, Anna was glad to finally have both the girl of her dreams and the council off her back.

Taking the corner too sharply Anna finding Elsa in her usual spot at this time. "Afternoon Elsa, dear," she greeted.

"Afternoon, Anna," Elsa mirrored. She would never get use to Anna's infectious optimism, or how she dresses like a dashing prince.

Anna strode over grasping those amazing and times oddly warm hands Anna pressed her lips to each one of the blondes palms gaining a lovely blush upon her pale cheeks. "I come baring excellent news. The council and I have decided upon a punishment for Hans and his vile sister."

A gasp escaped from Elsa. Having spent so time being distracted by Anna she honestly forgot about them.

"Hans will be banished for both the years of torture, and his act of treason. His sister will share the same if you can unfreeze her that is."

"From what I have gathered she's still alive. So yes thawing her out is possible."

The redhead's smile never wavered. "Wonderful, but those pieces of information pale in comparisons to what I wish to ask." The princess dropped to one knee, "Elsa Frossen, with your permission I wish to court you in hopes that someday I could be honored go call you my queen." A beat went by without a word from Elsa the question still rattling around in her mind. Anna quickly stood up her, "I knew saying all that would scare and to think I spent practically all day practicing."

"Anna," Elsa called, trying not to laugh at her.

"Why couldn't I be as smooth like I was the night of the dance?" the princess continued to ramble on one of the many quirks Elsa found amusing and adorable. Waving her hand she formed a simple ice rose.

Anna finally paused seeing the icy creation her eyes light up with admiration always finding Elsa's powers truly fascinating. "Anna, darling you have brought nothing but joy to my once bleak and darken life. However, are we not a little ahead of ourselves in a courting sense, and do you really think you can go a moment without touching me?" she asked, noting Anna running her finger over Elsa's hand.

"To right are you," the princess replied with a mischievous grin. Anna slyly wrapped her arm around Elsa's waist earning a squeak and pressed Anna lips to the hers finding them soft and warm. "Is marriage still on the table, for I think it would be wonderful make our escape afterwards in

Returning the kiss answered Elsa simply nodded glad to have finally found love and much more.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hate endings. Yeah, it's cheesy, but fairy tales and Disney movies end in same manner. I don't know if I'll ever write another fairy tale au featuring my favorite pairing. Maybe, sometime down the road if I have the time and inspiration. My only question would be which one to tackle. Again, thank you for enjoying the story everyone gets cookies.


End file.
